A Cat's Meow
by Hananoai
Summary: What happens when Kuroko takes a strange potion from a mysterious lady? He gets turned into a fluffy kitten! Will he run into anyone he knows? And more importantly, how will Kuroko get back?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new fanfiction, it's for a new anime that I started watching and I thought it would be cute it Kuroko turned into a little kitty! ? Anyways, enjoy and no rude reviews :3 Arigatou gozaimasu

It was nearly dusk, Seirin was practicing for the winter cup on the opposite side of Tokyo. Kuroko used his misdirection to side a pass to Kagami. However, there was an elderly woman inside a small tent staring at Kuroko, her blue eyes caked with a milky white film seemed to be piercing in his soul. Cautious and a bit curious, Kuroko slipped away from his team and walked over to the lady, "Hello, obaa-san, what are you selling?" He looked around the tent, there seemed to be makeshift shelves with colorful bottles of liquids of some sort inside.

The lady smiled and said in a dark voice, "I'm selling potions." Kuroko nodded, not sure if this woman was mad or if she was serious, he nodded, "Ah, that sounds... Interesting." The lady smiled even more, "It is sweetie, would you like to have a free sample?" Kuroko nodded, what was the worst a small potion can do?

The lady blindly handed him a violet colored potion and poured it in a small cup, "Here you go." Kuroko took the cup when she handed it to him and thanked her, "Arigatou gozaimasu." He drank all of the contents and noticed that it had a slight taste of... Tuna?

The lady smiled sweetly, "Thank you for coming, please come again." Kuroko nodded and thanked the woman one last time then leaving to go find his team.

Once he finally found his team, Kagami ran up to him, "Hey, where were you?" Kuroko shrugged and pointed to the direction the tent was, "There." Kagami looked there but didn't see anything, "What? There's nothing there!" Kuroko shrugged again, "The obaa-san must've left." Kagami stared at Kuroko, making the assumption that his friend may have been going crazy." Riko and Hyuuga caught up to them also, "Tomorrow you're doing extra practice, now should I make dinner?" Everyones eyes widened, Hyuuga said, "Ahaha, no thanks, we're all tired coach, how about you make us breakfast?" Riko shrugged, "Fine. But we're practicing early tomorrow!" Everyone nodded and went back into the hotel. Lights were out and everyone was sound asleep on their futons, Kuroko was asleep except he felt strange, like a odd itching sensation was all around him, he put it aside as tiredness and fell into a deep sleep.

*******Timeskip**********

The next morning, Kamgami, who was sleeping next to Kuroko, woke up first. He looked on the other side of him but to his surprise, he saw in Kuroko's place was a small powder blue kitten who was sound asleep. Cautiously, Kagami rested his hand on the kitten and started stroking it, he was grateful that it wasn't a dog.

Kuroko finally woke up but in an odd way, he felt like he was being...petted? He looked behind him and saw a giant Kagami stroking his... Fur? He looked behind him and saw that he now had light blue fur and dainty paws. He wasn't human now, he was now a kitten!

Kuroko did notice that his vision was enhanced, as he could see greater details in Kagami's face and hands that a normal human couldn't magnify, however he noticed colors had gotten dimmer and almost as if he was colorblind, he noticed that Kagami's hair was a dull dark red while his skin was a lightish gray color, the world looked so strange at this perspective.

Kagami continued to stroke the kitten but then he remembered one important detail about this situation, "Ah, where's Kuroko?"

Kuroko mentally face-palmed, of course BaKagami just remembered that he was gone. Then Kuroko remembered that it was the elderly lady's fault he was in this predicament, maybe she could get him out of it and back into a human.

Kagami saw the cat sit upright and look as if it was thinking hard, then it jumped away from him and slid out of the door, making Kagami wonder how that cat got here in the first place.

Kuroko escaped from the hotel to go look for the lady, but he didn't make it far till he heard a familiar voice say, "Aww a neko-ssu!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) Hello! Here is chapter two of A Cat's Meow! I'm apologizing in advance if Kise or other characters are a bit OOC. Sorry about it. Anyway, Enjoy~ and no rude reviews :3

Kuroko looked up the direction of the voice, he saw an familiar energetic face with blond hair completing it. He recognized the person in a heartbeat, it was Kise. Kise was on his way walking to school when he came across a cute, unusually blue kitten, "Hm." He thought to himself, "This kitten looks a bit like Kurokocchi, ah! I know! I'll name him KuroNeko! Because he looks like Kurokocchi and he's a cat!"

"KuroNeko." Kise said suddenly. Kuroko looked at Kise and cocked his head, "iie, please don't call me that." He said to the now giant blonde. Of course Kise couldn't understand the unknown language of cats and just heard a series of meows at a surprisingly monotone pitch.

Kuroko gave Kise a half-lidded expression while the blond didn't get the message instead he just lifted him up, "Kawaii~ KuroNeko is sleepy-ssu!" Kuroko, now wide eyed from suddenly being lifted up, glared up at Kise, but instead of putting him down, he shoved the poor human-turned cat into his *backpack. Kuroko let out an annoyed growl before Kise half closed up the backpack and prompted it up on his shoulder. Poor Kuroko who was trapped inside the backpack, was stuck being bounced up and down, he sighed a little kitty sigh and fell asleep with one last thought, 'How am I going to return to human?'

Kise strutted to school, his new kitten that he found off the side of the street was safely inside his backpack. He did hope that his team would be okay with a new animal member. What could they have against a cute blue kitten?

"No." Kasamatsu responded with his arms crossed, Kise pouted, thrusting the kitten in his captain's face, Kasamatsu continued to shake his head, "No, it will be too troublesome for a small animal on the court, take it back where you found it." Kise's face fell as he nodded solemnly, respecting his captain's orders, though he didn't want to get rid of his newly found kitten. He held KuroNeko close to him and walked outside to let his cat go.

Kuroko was now stuck being pressed against Kise's chest, he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or if he should appreciate the warm body heat, he heard Kise say, "Uwah! Sorry KuroNeko, but Kasamatsucchi doesn't want a kitty on our team, go find your family, ne? Ja ne." Kise gently placed Kuroko onto the cold concrete floor, turned back one last time then walked away.

"Kuroko was now stuck out in the cold, so he wandered, trying to find a familiar face, trying to find someone to help him. He past a fish market, the smell of fresh fish was overwhelming yet delicious to his sensitive nose. He followed the scent and found himself at the foot of an ahi tuna stand, his mouth watered in anticipation, he never liked fish this much as a human, it must be his new cat instincts messing with him. Nonetheless, he tried something he was a bit fearful to do, jumping. He swayed his tail back and forth, got on his hinges, pressed all his weight on his rear legs, and jumped on top of the cart, barely making it.

Now that he was on top of the cart, he took a big bite of a fish head, it tasted marvelous but before he had time to continue eating, the man in charge of the cart saw him, and chased him, yelling, "Get away from my cart you damned cat!"

Kuroko ran as fast as his small legs would take him, he finally was a reasonable distance away from the fish market but continued running. Nearby stores seemed like a blur considering the pace he was running, he didn't even notice that he ran into a pair of jean clads. He looked up and saw a sinister face grinning back at him. The face, he noted, looked like a junior high schooler, possibly twelve or thirteen. The boy picked him up in an odd manner so that his legs were dangling in mid-air. Kuroko meowed in discomfort, wanting this situation to end even more. The boy's deep brown eyes seemed to pierce into Kuroko's soft blue ones. The boy continued to stare at him while Kuroko wiggled uncomfortably in his grip.

However, their staring session was put on pause when Kuroko heard a somewhat young voice shout, "Shouta! Whatcha got?" Kuroko turned his head and saw another boy run up to 'Shouta' whom was holding him in a tighter grip, responded calmly,"Tsuno, look what I found, it's a helpless kitten. Wanna set it's tail on fire or somethin'" Kuroko's cyan eyes widened, he definitely did not want to be lit on fire. He tried clawing his way out of Shouta's grip but his grasp on Kuroko simply tightened, he eventually just gave up and became limp while the boys carried him so that they can take him to his impending doom.


	3. Chapter 3

I appologize for any OOC-ness that you may spot. Please no rude reviews. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Shouta, with his newfound kitten in hand, walked in a calm manner, without feeling not an ounce of regret for putting this kitten in flames. He turned to his friend, "Tsuno, do you have a match?" Tsuno nodded and dug through his pockets for a small matchbox. He shoved the matchbox into Shouta's free hand, "Here, now what?" Shouta gave his friend such a sinister grin that it would scare away even the scariest of accuma, "We, are going to light this cat on fire, like I said earlier. Heh, this'll be fun!"

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as the boy struck a match and a small flame dwindled on it. But before the flame could come in contact with him, he heard a familiar deep voice say, "Oi, what're you doin' with that cat?" Kuroko looked up and saw a darkly tanned teen sporting dark blue hair, 'Aomine kun.' Kuroko thought. Kuroko started yowling loudly, indicating at he did not like the position he was in nor the people he was with.

Aomine had heard loud meowing from a nearby alley, being somewhat curious, he decided to check it out. He passed walls with graffiti and rubbish piling up near rubbish bins. After about a two minute walk, he came across two junior high boys who were planning on lighting a cat on fire. The moment he asked the kids what they were doing with that cat, they froze like a deer in headlights.

The cat yowled louder as Aomine stepped closer to the boys, "Sh*t, let's scram Tsuno!" The other boy leaped from behind him, "Right behind ya!" He yelped. In a frantic flurry of movement, the taller one of the boys dropped the kitten smack down onto the hard pavement and ran away, not wanting to be caught for what they were doing. Aomine sighed, "Idiots." He mumbled under his breath. He stared down at the kitten, finally getting a good look at it. The kitten had large light blue eyes which immediately reminded him of Tetsu while the rest of the dainty body was a teal blue which made him wonder if someone had painted the cat. He shrugged and picked up the newly found cat, it couldn't hurt to take it with him besides Satsuki likes cute things like helpless kittens...

"Eh what is Aomine kun doing here? More importantly, why is he at an alle-" Kuroko's thought process was interrupted once Aomine lifted him up, large warm hands securing his small waist. As Aomine started walking, Kuroko was bounced around in his grip, 'Ugh... I'm going to be sick.' He thought to himself as Aomine finally exited the alley, the navy blue head was soon stopped by a shorter figure.

Kuroko cranked his head and noticed that the figure was no other than Momoi. She smacked Aomine on the side of his head, "Dai-chan, What are you doing in an alley? You could've gotten killed- huh? What's that in your arms?" She inquired. A vain popped from Aomine's temple, "'found two trouble making kids and I was bored so I followed them, Baka. And turns out they were torturing some cat.." He trailed off. Momoi's pink eyes glistened, "A kitten?" Aomine thrust out the kitten he found to Momoi, she stared at the small creature for a second before she hugged, or squished it, as Kuroko noted mentally, "Ah! This kitten is totemo kawaii! What's its name?" "Hmm. I haven't really thought of one.." Aomine responded.

Momoi hugged the kitten even tighter, "How about Pika? Or Aoi-chan? Or Princess sparkle face? Or Muffy? Or fluffy? Or mittens? Or-" Aomine stared at her half-lidded, "How about Mai?" He suggested. Kuroko glared at him 'I am not a girl.' Momoi shook her head, "Doesn't fit it, and why Mai?" Aomine shrugged, "It's the name of a popular magazine idol." Momoi glared at her childhood friend, "No! That cat is not going to be named after a magazine idol.." She scolded. Aomine sighed, "Hn, fine. Then what should the cat be named?" Momoi held Kuroko eye level and thought deeply, "Hmm, how about... Tetsu-kun!" She suggested hopefully.

Kuroko looked up at the pink haired teen from his name being called. Aomine vetoed it, "Na, Tetsu doesn't fit it. Besides, it'd be weird naming a cat after someone we know." Momoi thought harder, "Hmm, then how about... Kage-chan?" Aomine tilted his head, "Kage? As in shadow kage?" He asked. Momoi nodded, "Yes! Since he has a low presence like Tetsu-kun, then why not Kage-chan?" Aomine shrugged, "Meh, sure Kage sounds fine for it." Momoi smiled at her small triumph but then her smile turned into a serious expression, "Hey Dai chan? Is the kitten male or female?" Aomine shrugged, "Why'd you care?" He asked. Momoi blushed a bit out of embarrassment, "B-Because, it would make a bit of a difference with naming it." Aomine shrugged once again, "Hn, I guess you're right.."

Kuroko's eyes widened, he was about to be violated by his former best friend, cat or not, it would still be humiliating. He yowled in discomfort and tried to scratch his way out of Momoi's hands so he wouldn't have to be checked. Aomine sighed, "Will ya stop it?" He said in annoyance as he grabbed the escaping cat from Momoi and flipped it over harshly before saying one word, "Male." He said finally. Momoi exhaled with relief, "Well that's a relief, at least now we don't have to rename him." Aomine gave her half a nod, "Meh, I guess."

In the meantime, Kuroko felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest, '...At least they know my gender...' He thought to himself as he looked above and saw Momoi and Aomine continuing to talk, "Satsuki, you take the cat." Aomine stated. Momoi shook her head, "I can't, my okaa-san is allergic to cats." She responded. Aomine looked down at Kage, "Fine. I'll take it, even though i'll probably be troublesome." Momoi smiled lightly, "Thanks~ Dai-chan!" Aomine glared at his childhood friend, "Don't push it." Momoi nodded and walked away, waving, "Je ne Dai-chan! Take care of Kage-chan~! Aomine shrugged, "Bye Satsuki." He looked down at the cat again, "Well I guess it's just you and me..." Kuroko yawned, 'I guess it is, Aomine-kun.' As they both walked back to Aomine's house. Not realized they were both being watched.

A/N: I'm so sorry about taking a little more than a month to post this . I had a bit of writer's block but now I'm back! Yay! Anyway, like I said before, I'm very sorry if there is any OOC-ness. Capturing Aomine's personality was a small challenge for me. Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favs, they really keep me going. :D Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner!


	4. Omake

OMAKE

All of the sudden, Akashi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kuroko away from Aomine, "Tetsuya is mine, Daiki." He spoke with a dark aura emitting from behind him. "T-Testu? This is just a cat…" Aomine stuttered. 'Has Akashi lost it?' Akashi's face darkened, "Do. Not. Oppose. Me or you will face consequences." Aomine stifled a laugh, gaining a burst confidence to stand up to Akashi, "Ya, what'll you d-" He paused once noticed Akashi's heterochromatic eyes becoming even more vibrant as the he randomly lifted up red scissors out of his pocket and started snipping them directly at Aomine while the touou ace stood across from the yandere wide eyed. Kuroko's ears went erect, "Akashi kun…" He muttered while Akashi continued to point the scissors directly at Aomine, "I will not tolerate anyone who looks down on me." Aomine backed away from his former captain, "Eh? hai hai! S-Sumimasen Akashi…...kun!" He half-shouted. Akashi nodded, "That's more like it, Daiki." He said as he walked away with Kuroko in his arms. He smirked down at the human turned cat, "You and I are going to have fun tonight…" Kuroko had a wary blank expression on his face…

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Ha, I've won at shoji again, I will always win." Akashi said nonchalantly. Kuroko sweat-dropped, 'So this was the fun he was talking about…'

**Author's note:** Yep, Akashi playing shoji with a cat… Well technically a cat with a human soul but still. I was going to make this little omake a cute yaoi scene with Akashi and Kuroko (They're so cute!) but I felt dirty while writing that kind of scene between an animal and a human so I didn't write it for this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this short little drabble, this has nothing to do with the main storyline though, just an extra random scene. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi! So here's chapter 5! Truthfully, this one is probably my worst chapter yet since I'm saving most of the "action" for the next chapter! Sorry about any OOC-ness you may spot. No rude reviews please! And Enjoy~

The wind rushed past the two teenagers, Kuroko shivered, not liking the chilly air one bit. Aomine noticed this and held his newly found cat close to him. Again, Kuroko blushed _why am I blushing? Can cats even blush? It must be Aomine- kun's actions..._

The wind seemed to be getting colder and stronger as Aomine and Kuroko's short walk progressed. Kuroko, a bit hesitant at first, dug his head into Aomine's chest. Grasping as much body heat as he possibly could. Part of him prayed that Aomine never found out about this cause if he did, he would never hear the end of it. But another part of him wanted Aomine to know about his current situation so that he can help him get turned back to normal. It was either his pride getting shattered or reverting back to his old self.

Kuroko shook his head and shoved his pride back inside,_ Baka, just find a way for Aomine-kun to find out that I'm his cat "Kage" and he'll surely help me turn back. I'm sure of it'_ So he chose becoming human again, it was the most rational choice, right?

About fifteen minutes later, they both arrived at Aomine's house, tired and not in the mood to do anything else but sleep. Aomine trudged to his room and fell down, face front on his bed, falling into a deep sleep. Kuroko looked down at his former light who was sound asleep in his bed but in such an awkward position. Kuroko shook his head and jumped down from the bed, falling asleep with Aomine would be strange, even if he was a cat.

Kuroko made a small dent in a pile of clothes that sat on Aomine's floor and tried to fall asleep. The clothes was surprisingly comfortable, he noted. He re-caped today's events; turning into a cat, Kise-kun finding him, junior high boys catching him and threatening to catch him on fire, Aomine-kun saving him, Momoi-san and Aomine-kun naming him, and finally going home with Aomine-kun. He had a busy and somewhat traumatic day. His eyes fluttered shut, he was exhausted and should be sound asleep by now but he did wonder what tomorrow would be like, especially in a cat's perspective. And with this final thought, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about sweet nothingness.

******Timeskip till morning********

The sound of wet patter outside hit Kuroko's ears, waking him up slightly, he sleepily lifted up his head but saw that everything was much larger than usual and the area he was in wasn't his room, yet it looked very familiar from the past. Kuroko cocked his head in confusion, he pondered where he could be. All of the sudden, all the memories from yesterday flowed back to him, _Oh yeah, I forgot that I turned into a neko..._ he thought.

Kuroko climbed out of his makeshift bed, just now noticing Aomine was still asleep, snoring like a train streaming down the railroad, it was slightly annoying since Kuroko wanted nothing more but to go back to sleep now. All of the sudden, a horrible loud beeping noise came into the picture.

Kuroko tried to block out the noise by covering up his sensitive ears with his paws but he could still hear the annoying sound, now just a tad bit muffled. He looked up and saw Aomine's arm reach over to an alarm clock and patted it lazily to try to turn it off. Finally he hit the right button and the sound stopped.

Aomine groaned sleepily, now wanting to go back to sleep, just when he was about to lay back down, he heard a small meow near a pile of clothes. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until he found a powder blue kitten looking at him with a blank expression on its face.

"Nngh, when did that get- oh yeah, Satsuki wanted me to take the cat.." Aomine mumbled to himself, trying to remember what happened yesterday.

Looking up, Kuroko noticed that Aomine was finally awake, _Now's my chance to get him to listen to me!_ He thought in slight excitement. Kuroko scrunched down and then jumped on top of Aomine's bed, the jump was fairly easy since now he had cat reflexes, Kuroko shook his head, no need to ponder about his new cat-like abilities when he could be getting Aomine's attention right now.

He looked up at Aomine and tapped him with his paw, "Mrrow."

Aomine ran a hand through his hair, "Oh yeah, Satsuki named you Kage. So whaddya want? Food?" The cat, Kage looked up at him, he almost looked like he was shaking his head. Aomine's eyes widened, sure he had heard cats were smart but he never knew they could understand human. 'Guess you learn something new everyday.

Closing his eyes in slight annoyance, Kuroko continued to paw at Aomine, who was, of course, oblivious to his intention, _This is going to be harder than I thought_

**A/N** (again): like I said in the beginning, Aomine's personality is hard to capture for me so sorry if he's OOC! Thank you so much for the follows, they really help! Also, I'm going to try posting in early July but I will be out if the country so it may be a bit hard. Next chapter will be here soon!


	6. Quick Author's Note:

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about this author's note but I feel bad for being on hiatus for almost a year! I lost inspiration when kuroko no basuke manga ended ;_; and school has been kicking my ass BUT this fic is not abandoned since I already had the next chapter half written. I plan on updating monthly and posting starting in mid June. Till then, enjoy other fanfics, read the previous chapters of Cat's Meow =^~^=, or do whatever you like!

Anyway, Adieu~!

-Hana


	7. Chapter 7

Quick A/N: Anyway, bad chapter since it was barely edited and written hastily. I really just wanted to get this part over with, so for that, I sincerely apologize. Have a cyber cookie? Thank you so much for almost 80 followers and 55 faves! You guys are amazing! So~ Read on!

* * *

Aomine yawned, about to finally get out of bed, he lazily called out. "Come Kage." Kuroko perked up from his crouched down position, maybe the blue haired teen would finally listen to him. He just needed a computer to complete his plan.

Kuroko finally ran out of the room, running ahead of Aomine till he finally found the laptop. He pawed at it, trying to get the device open when Amine approached him from behind. "... What are ya doing'?" He asked the cat.

Continuing to paw at the laptop, Amine finally got the message, "Hmm, you want me to open up my laptop?" Cherokee nodded frantically as Amine did so. Once the laptop was already logged in to, Kuroko attempted to move the cursor to Microsoft, it was difficult because he only had paw pads and claws instead of fingers but after the fifth attempt, he finally clicked on word documents to type what he need to.

He pressed a paw down and wrote: "I am KuRoko Tetsuya," he looked up at Amine, "You're real name is Tetsuya? And how do you know how to write?" Amine said. Kuroko shook his head, "iie, I am the same Tetsuya who was on your team at Teikou. I got turned into a cat by an old lady with potions. Can you help me?" Kuroko looked back up at Amine who simply had a blank look on his face. "Eh? I think Satsuki picked up a delusional crazy cat... Maybe he's Tetsu's? He kinda looks like him."

Kuroko closed his eyes, it was hopeless to get his friend to recognize who he really was. But it never did hurt to try one last time. He pressed the ENTER key and then wrote: "No, I really am Kuroko Tetsuya. I do not belong to anyone since I am not actually a kitten. Please believe me, Aomine-kun." He looked back up at Aomine with pleading cerulean eyes but now Aomine's expression had changed from confused to a flat expression, seemingly indignant. "Hn, maybe this is simply a delusional intelligent cat who wishes to be human... Or maybe he's a runaway lab cat implanted with human memories?" He wondered aloud somewhat sarcastically, thinking an idea such as that wasn't as far fetched as Tetsu actually turning into a cat. It was like something out of a manga! Yet he refused to believe that Tetsuya turned into a cat. Aomine has been called many things; stupid, obvious, perverted, etc. But he wasn't _that_ stupid. 'Or maybe it's a prank?' Kuroko glared at his former light, _Baka Ahomine!_ he hissed.

Aomine shut off the laptop, still utterly confused and a bit creeped out. The way the cat started staring at him was hawkish-yet human-like in a way. _Or maybe it could be a robot cat from the future like Doraemon?_ He continued to think up absurd ideas for house this cat may think he's Tetsu.

In the meantime, Kuroko gave up on trying to get Amine to recognize him, besides, who in their right mind would believe that their friend had turned into a cat? Even to him, the idea was ludicrous and felt like a fairytale/nightmare.

In the middle of Aomine's thoughts, his phone rand. He answered it and on the other end, Momoi's voice spoke through.

"Hey Dai-chan, I heard that Testu-kun is missing from Seirin. By any chanc, do you know where he could be?"

Aomine shrugged before recalling what the kitten had said moments before- that he was Kuroko. Shaking his head, he buried the memory and listed it as a bizarre coincidence.

"No, I haven't seen him."

Momoi sounded somewhat disappointed, "Ah, okay. I wonder if Seirin will still participate in the Winter Cup without Tetsu-kun? Hmm, I wonder where he could be though..."

Amine nodded,

"Un, I guess so. Je ne."

"Bye!"

Once Aomine put down the phone, he noticed that Kage was staring at him strangely. Almost as if he was using one last attempt to tell him something... Telepathically? He put the pieces together, deciding to let his imagination run loose. _Okay, so I found a kitten. He looks like Tetsu as a cat. He actually told me that he was Tetsu, Kuroko is suddenly missing from Seirin, and I doubt he went to join the annoying blonde at Kaijou... What if he really did turn into a cat?_ He shook his head, slamming his fist on the wooden desk _Now I sound fucking crazy... Okay okay, give this theory a chance._

His thoughts were interrupted when Kage tilted his head and mewed to Amine. Wondering if it could be true, he looked down at the cat, "Are you really Tetsu?" he hesitantly asked. To his surprise, the cat nodded. Apparently, finding out your former teammate turned into a kitten was too much for his mind to handle because Amine fell face front onto the hardwood floor, right in front of the cat.

Kuroko looked down at Amine, who had fainted on the floor _Oh, I guess he found out that I turned into a cat, I suppose he's not taking it too well... It probably would be a little while till he wakes up, maybe I should find help elsewhere?_

Kuroko left Aomine's unconscious body upstairs while he reached the house for an exit, _Besides, Aomine-kun will probably forget about my predicament. That or he'll think he's gone crazy..._ He ran to the front door but he was much too small to reach the doorknob, same with the backdoor. So, Kuroko ran back up the stairs to Aomine's open room where there was an open window. Of course, now he had a new dilemma, was he really going to do something as brash as jumping out the widow? Only one way too find out.

Kuroko leaned back on his rear paws and jumped.

* * *

A/N: I hate Author's Notes, you guys probably hate them too so I will make this somewhat quick. So sorry about being on writing hiatus for a year. The manga had ended so I wasn't sure if I still should continue this and I started getting into different fandoms. But~ I will continue this and next update will probably be in **September** (I have studying and homework over the summer =w="). So sorry if this chapter is cruddy, I actually wrote it a little while ago but had no time to post it. Any-who, the grammar may suck but if you don't like it then don't read it! I wonder if Kuroko will survive? And next chapter will have the magical Murasakibara. Back to the main topic! No (c)rude reviews please and I hope you enjoy it~! :D


	8. Important Note

Hi!

Unfortunately this is not the update I promised and I appologise for that.

However, I've been losing interest in the Kuroko no Basuke fandom and having some writer's block. So for now all of my stories are on temporary hiatus. This year has been increasingly difficult and I need to prioritize my time better. I'm so sorry for the long abstance and I promise I'll be back soon! Thank you!

-Hana


End file.
